Question: Rewrite the equation by completing the square. $x^{2}+12x+36 = 0$ $(x + $
Answer: The left side of the equation is already a perfect square trinomial. The coefficient of our $x$ term is $12$, half of it is $6$, and squaring it gives us ${36}$, our constant term. Thus, we can rewrite the left side of the equation as a squared term. $( x + 6 )^2 = 0$